Conventionally, a transmission V-belt in the transmission of a scooter is used under high temperatures and is subjected to high pressures in the width direction while running. Therefore, the V-belt is made of chloroprene rubber, which has a relatively high heat resistance, and chopped para aramid fibers which are intermixed in the V-belt and oriented in the width direction of the V-belt so as to improve the belt's strength with respect to lateral pressure. Due to this, the durability of the transmission V-belt has been improved to a certain degree. However, if a higher pressure is applied in the width direction of the V-belt, the durability is still not sufficient.
Therefore, it has been suggested that the chopped aramid fibers which are intermixed in the belt should be longer so as to improve the orientation property and further to improve the durability of the V-belt. However, the modulus of the chopped aramid fiber is high and the dispersion property with respect to a stock rubber is bad, so it is difficult to mold the transmission belt from a stock rubber which has longer chopped aramid fibers intermixed there in. Therefore, it is not possible to obtain a transmission belt having good durability by using a stock rubber in which the longer chopped aramid fibers are intermixed.